1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dry cleaning machine using a solvent as a detergent and preventing contamination of the washing caused conversely by washing.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 5 is showing a constitutional block diagram of a dry cleaning machine by prior art.
In FIG. 5, a drum-formed washing tank 1 is for washing the washing by rotating drum, throwing the washing into the drum tank, supplying a detergent (tetrachloroethylene or the like). The contaminated detergent after using is stored in a lower tank 2. This detergent is sent into a filtering tank 4 and forwarded to a refining tank 5 by a pressure pump 3. In the refining tank 5, the detergent is refined to remove odors, acids and colors with filters, activated carbon and the like and then returned into the drum tank 1 to be reused.
In the dry cleaning machine shown in FIG. 5, washing power of the detergent is remarkably sunk by cyclical use, even though the contaminated detergent is refined in the refining tank. Therefore, in a conventional dry cleaning machine, a detergent collecting unit as shown in FIG. 6 is appended. In this detergent collection unit, the heavy contaminated detergent in the washing tank 1 is sent into a distiller 6. The contaminated detergent in the distiller 6 is heated to vaporize the detergent and other moisture and the vaporized gas is forwarded to a condenser 7. The vaporized gas in the condenser 7 is liquefied by chiller water and is separated to detergent and water through a water separator 8. The detergent is sent to a collection tank 9 and the separated water is sent to a separated water tank 10. The detergent collected in the collection tank 9 is forwarded to the washing tank 1 to be used.
On the other hand, a dry cleaning machine has washing property as shown in FIG. 7. The washing property in FIG. 7 shows phenomena of contaminator dissolving into the detergent and the washing property curve (a) shows contamination is maximized in a short time and is going down slowly after the peak. Thus, in the washing property, the detergent contamination becomes the maximum roughly at one minute and 30 seconds after starting, slightly depending on the washing type or contaminator type. In FIG. 7, the vertical axis indicates detergent contamination and the horizontal axis indicates washing time.
The dry cleaning machine, shown in FIG. 5, uses cyclically refined detergent to send the contaminated detergent through a filtering tank and a refining tank. Owing to the detergent contamination becomes the maximum in a short time, shown in FIG. 7, there is apprehension to contaminate the washing conversely by washing. In addition, the detergent filtering in the filtering tank works well just after the dry cleaning machine running, but, as increasing washing cycle number, some waste threads, dirty oil or other dirt in the detergent stick on a filter and clog up the filter. When clogging up the filter, filtering efficiency is rapidly sinking and a volume of detergent flowing is going down. As washing performance cannot be kept if the volume of detergent flowing goes down, in general, increasing the detergent pressure in the filtering tank to keep the volume of detergent flowing maintains the washing performance of the dry cleaning machine. That, however, cannot solve the issue of contaminating the washing conversely by washing. Furthermore, there is apprehension that increasing detergent pressure in the filtering tank damages the filtering tank or the refining tank easily and then it possibly contaminates the washing by supplying contaminated detergent to the washing tank
Even if reusing detergent distilled by the distiller shown in FIG. 6, the detergent contamination becomes the maximum in a short time after washing starting because of no deference on washing property of the dry cleaning machine shown in FIG. 7. There are still issues of contaminating the washing conversely by washing and bad hygiene.